


【超蝙】聖誕奇蹟

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 腦洞來自這個小哈士奇跟小薩摩耶爭把拔的影片https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyoHyONdJB0





	

**Author's Note:**

> rebirth聖誕特刊背景，微N52超蝙，P超和N老爺只是朋友

拆完聖誕禮物後，偉恩父子與肯特父子實現先前承諾，坐下來一同打達米安買給喬納森的遊戲。

即便有著超級速度，肯特父子仍難以敵過推理能力傲人的蝙蝠們，硬生生在遊戲中落敗。即便被打得慘兮兮的，難得有同齡小夥伴的陪伴讓喬納森覺得這個聖誕節過的甚是愉快。  
若要說有甚麼不滿，那就是自家爸爸一直在遊戲中吃鱉實在有辱超人的名號，不過看在達米安難得一見的笑容份上，小小氪星人覺得輸給世界上最偉大的偵探與他的兒子並非不可接受了。

然而，老天似乎沒打算讓今晚就這樣平安過去。即使反派們選擇乖乖待在家慶祝聖誕，來自大自然的災害可不會管你過不過節。幾輪遊戲後超人接到中西部傳來暴風雪的猛烈災情，同時美東也發生多起打滑造成的連環車禍，看來是時候讓光明之子出馬了。蝙蝠俠原本也想下去蝙蝠洞進行支援，超人不知道跟他說了什麼後卻又改變主意留下來陪兩個孩子。

"父親，你不用去支援嗎 ? "  
"肯特說有他一個就夠了，我相信他的判斷。" 畢竟如今的超人不管在資歷或是見識上都比尚且年輕的蝙蝠俠要見長。  
"可是這個遊戲需要兩兩一組才好玩耶......" 喬納森看來對自己父親有絕對信心，唯一擔憂的是遊戲無法繼續玩下去。  
布魯斯彷彿可以看到毛絨絨的小狗狗在面前憂傷垂著尾巴，還用濕漉漉的藍眼睛看你的樣子

"遊戲可以等超人回來再說。喬納森，你看過灰幽靈嗎 ? " 大蝙蝠難得展現溫柔一面。  
"有聽說過呢，可惜在我出生前就絕版了，從來沒機會看到......"  
"我家剛好有全套藍光DVD，怎樣 ? 在你父親回來前有興趣看看嗎 ? "  
"真的嗎 ? 偉恩先生太感謝您了 ! " 狗狗尾巴完全翹起來了  
"叫我布魯斯就好。" 說完還摸了摸喬納森柔軟微捲的黑髮

 

看著父親與小氪星人如此親密的互動讓達米安有些不是滋味。雖說布魯斯也會陪自己窩在沙發上看電影，但那通常只是某種形式的獎賞或警告，希望自己可以保持一個好羅賓應有的品德。但他從來沒看過父親和某人緊緊依偎在一起吃爆米花，看著動畫，嘴角還掛著溫暖的微笑。  
於是客廳裡呈現了這樣的光景 : 超人之子窩在大蝙蝠懷中一邊嚼著爆米花一邊咯咯笑著，還不時轉頭跟對方說些什麼。而遠在沙發的另一端，達米安一臉不爽的死嗑著懷裡獨自一桶爆米花，偶而偷偷瞟向隔壁和樂融融的那對。

終於，在布魯斯和喬納森同時爆出一場大笑後，達米安忍不住了。  
"雜種氪星人，從我父親身上滾開，他是我的父親，不是你的 ! "  
"達米安，你怎麼可以這樣說話......"  
布魯斯還來不及訓完達米安，懷中的超級男孩就如同砲彈般衝了出去，撲向達米安所在。

"Dami~我知道你人最好了，買了我最想要的禮物送我，還讓你爸爸陪我一起看灰幽靈。很抱歉讓你覺得被冷落了。我把拔說，聖誕節就是要和家人在一起的節日，達米安就是我的家人喔~"  
說完還蹭了蹭對方頸窩。  
看著達米安從全身僵硬到確信不疑擁住喬納森的過程，布魯斯隱約回想起看過的小薩摩耶和小哈士奇向哈士奇把拔爭寵，最後以小薩摩耶撲倒小哈士奇做結的影片。

是說，喬納森這個孩子，某些時候真的會讓他想起那個只要自己說出"香蕉馬芬"就會出現的傢伙。同樣耀眼的笑容，同樣閃耀著光彩的藍眼睛。不是說聖誕節總會有奇蹟出現嗎 ? 你在哪裡呢 ? 克拉克。

咚咚，窗外傳出一陣敲擊聲。一抹熟悉的天藍色倒映在哥譚騎士海藍的眸子中。

也許，聖誕節，的確是充滿奇蹟的日子。

 

番外肉 :

"克拉克。"  
"嗨布魯斯，抱歉我遲到了。說好今年一起在你家過聖誕的。" 年輕的超人笑著賠罪，彷彿從未曾這個世上消失。  
布魯斯搖搖頭 "沒關係的，你正好趕上......"  
"嘿嘿，別哭了，瞧，我在這兒呢。以拉奧之名發誓，超人永不食言。" 克拉克上前擁住戀人，輕輕吻去對方臉龐濕意。

達米安早在不知何時悄悄地拉著喬納森離開，偌大起居室只剩緊緊相擁的兩人，以及爐火熊熊燃燒著。  
"告訴我，這不只是個幻覺。"  
"我更傾向稱之為，一個奇蹟。"  
"奇蹟不會發生在蝙蝠俠身上。"  
"但他們說超人是奇蹟之子。對了，布魯斯，往上看。" 頭頂正上方不知何時多了一串榭寄生。  
"一定是喬納森那孩子。" 黑暗騎士臉上露出難得笑意，映著火光的藍眼睛散發著溫暖。  
"你看起來好像很喜歡超級男孩。怎麼 ? 想要的話我們也可以生一個。" 說完一雙手不老實的探進襯衫裡。

"先說好，要生也不會是我生，Mrs. Wayne。"再怎樣黏膩的吻也無法吻去布魯斯嘴角的微笑。  
"憑什麼這麼確定呢 ? Mrs. Kent。" 克拉克用舌尖挑逗著對方耳垂，而後一路從脖頸舔吻而下。  
"嗯嗯...我們最好...呃哼......先回臥室..." 尾音尚未結束，布魯斯一回過神來已被丟上主臥舒適的大床。

兩人迫不及待扒光對方，克拉克早在戀人扭動著蹭下黑色絲質內褲時就硬的不行，還沒等布魯斯反應過來就抬起那結實而勻稱的雙腿搭在自己肩上，沾著潤滑液一下進入兩指。  
"唔...果然太久沒做，布魯斯你這裡好緊啊，都沒有想著我拿玩具取悅過自己嗎 ? "  
"呃啊...什麼玩具都比不上你的粗大......嗯啊啊啊 ! "  
"既然都這麼想念它了，怎能不好好滿足我飢渴的男朋友呢 ? 嘿布魯斯，你看，要進去了喔。"

克拉克抬高對方雙臀，讓魯斯能清楚看見後穴被火熱的硬挺緩緩撐開進入的畫面。當全部捅到底時兩人不約而同地呻吟出來。

"嗯嗯...好滿......好脹的感覺...克拉克好大啊.....哈..." 敏感點被衝撞著，布魯斯幾乎要握不住自己腫脹充血的陰莖，整個身體被晃的差點撞到床頭。幸好被克拉克及時拉起，兩人成面對面的坐姿微微飄浮空中，維持著深埋對方體內的狀態。

克拉克不等布魯斯喘過氣，立刻開始更激烈的進攻，同時將戀人雙手束縛於其身後。  
"布魯斯，看著我。"  
"嗯 ? " 被欲望醺紅的雙眼泛著淚光，略為失焦的對上另一雙同樣熱情的藍眼睛。  
"不許碰自己，你只能這樣被我操到高潮。" 說完又狠狠擦過那甜蜜的一點。  
"啊啊啊阿啊，就是那裏 ! 克拉克快一點，想要被你...嗯啊......操到射出來.....呃嗯..."

布魯斯可以清楚感覺到對方在自己體內的火熱，甚至連其上每一條青筋摩擦過腸壁都會帶給他極致快感。太久沒做幾乎乾涸的身體撐不了多久，很快就在氪星人猛烈攻勢下一洩如柱。

克拉克吻著高潮後懶洋洋的戀人，並不急著開始下一輪，畢竟今晚是平安夜，他們擁有整個晚上，以及之後人生裡無盡的時光。

 

END


End file.
